In The Dark Adopted
by ThePowerOfFriendship
Summary: When two worlds collide, things are bound to get broken. ADOPTED BY THEPOWEROFFRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that was an interesting twist." Dean said. He and Sam were driving in circles, quite literally due to many roundabouts, trying to find a motel.

"Really." Sam said, coughing and drawstringing his hood closed as Dean took another 360.

"You okay, Sammy? "Dean said. Sam did something between a gag and a cough.

"Samuel Winchester, if you puke in this car.." Dean warned. Sam already had his head out the window.

"Sam?" Dean slowed down. Sam pulled himself back inside. "You catching something? "Dean said as coughs racked Sam.

"Maybe. They did say the kid was sick." Sam coughed.

xxxxx

James was now sobbing, his tears mixing with blood on his face.

Meg gripped his shoulder. "Now, sweetheart -there is no need for this pain nor the tears. All I need you to do is just tell me- which hunter are you related to? " she said comfortingly.

James bit his lip, saliva and blood dripping off his face. He shook his head no. Meg twisted her face into a scowl.

"Fine. Do it the hard way." Meg grabbed his skull.

"James, is it? You do realize your uncle hunts right? He hunts monsters and kills them in cold blood." Meg said as Jack twisted James arm up behind him.

James nodded, suppressing a scream. "So, if your uncle goes out everyday and kills these things, he does not have time for much anyone else I suppose? Right? "Meg said.

James paused. It seemed occasionally, that Uncle Josh seemed to be constantly gone and somewhat distant from the Diamonds. James set his jaw and nodded.

Meg smiled in satisfaction. "Jack? Let him go." Meg smoothed back his hair.

"You are in a good place now, James. A very good place." Meg said, gripping his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi guys! As youll discover later in the chapter, in honor of my soon to be braceface status, I did Carlos in a cosmetic change. Forgive me, Carlos! **

Dean sat on the bed on the laptop while six feet of baby brother was lumped under the blankets. Assorted meds, crumpled tissues and a bucket were nearby.

"Sam? You alright, Grumpy? " he asked. That question was soon answered by Sam booking it to the bathroom, palm pressed to his mouth.

"Okay. Thats good, Sammy." Dean said, dialing a number of his cell phone. There was a momentary dial tone tone then a very tired sounding trio of teen voices said, "Hello?"

"You guys-" Dean glanced at the decorated fan site up on the screen." Kendall, Logan and Carlos? "

"Yes." This time, one voice answered. It was the older of the three voices.

"Im an investigator for Indiana. Id like to question you three tomorrow if possible." Dean said, half talking and half listening to Sam.

"Thats fine. If it means getting James back." The boys voice was beginning to choke up with tears.

"Meet us outside the motel on West." Dean said.

"Thank you." The boy hung up.

xxxxx

"Who is this guy again? "James asked. For the first time in two days, he was drinking water. His wrists were bloody and raw and his hands trembled.

"Azazeal. He is my...boss." Meg was standing behind him, stroking his hair in the way that unsettled, yet comforted James.

"And my uncles try to kill him? "James inhaled, his lungs raw from the stale air.

Meg nodded then left. James relaxed once she left. He bet, if he was ever brought home, that no one would recognize him. He was growing thinner and he had suffered several bruises and one black eye.

Outside, Meg rubbed her eyes. She should drain the boys blood like the Winchester. But, she needed him alive. Joshua would come after him and this would present a perfect opportunity to turn him over to Azazeal.

Meg picked up the goblet. And walked away.

xxxxx

The three boys were standing outside the motel an hour before hand. One had his head in a book, the other had his arm on the shoulders of the smallest one, whos perky purple and green braces didnt match up with the poker face he was wearing.

Dean and Sam, the latter who had ingested enough antiemetics to last his whole life, met them out there.

"Dean Winchester. And this is my brother Sam." (**A/N: I know our boys never reveal their real names but this is saving one of BTR from one of the scariest female demon on Supernatural were talking bout.) **Dean said, outstretching his hand.

"Hi. Im Kendall, hes Logan.." Kendall gestured to the boy with his head deep in what looked like Jurassic Park." And this is Carlos."

The small boy gave a small smile and a half hearted wave.

"Okay. Id like to ask you some questions." Dean and Sam sat on the hood on the Impala nearby.

"You have anything that was with James at that time? "

At that point, Carlos broke into sobs, bitter loud ones that shook his whole body. Kendall put his arms around both of them after roughly sweeping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

Logan even seemed to be wiping tears away as Kendall withdrew one object -

A cracked, mangled plastic black comb.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the picture of James again until Sam walked it with a convenience store bag and strolled to the couch. He opened his laptop.

"DEAANN! Were you on my laptop? "Sam burst angrily.

Dean shook his head innocently. "Nope."

"Oh really? Because its frozen and stuck on uh.. some Asian chick website. Dont touch my stuff! "Sam said, sitting back and placing the broken computer on the nightstand.

Dean crossed his arms sourly. "Does Cas know Joshua? "Dean asked Sam.

"Why dont you ask me? "Castiel was perched on a counter.

"Wah! Cas, dont do that! "Dean said furiously as Castiel casually shrugged off his coat.

"Castiel, do you know an angel named Joshua? "Sam asked.

"Of course. Hes a dispatch for God. And he has an earthly relative." Castiel cocked his head slightly.

"Where is that relative? "Dean asked, both he and Sam looking dead at Castiel.

"With...Meg." Castiel said, turning his gaze at his feet.

"Not her. Not that female dog that tried to kill Sam a few years ago." Dean breathed. Castiel nodded.

"She has him trapped in a torture chamber. But you must hurry. Meg has already altered his thoughts on Joshua. But she hasnt told him about you."

xxxxx

Meg cradled the goblet in her hand then looking at James, decided that she would do it tomorrow. She could slash the side of his head, get the blood and throw his body into a wooded area, Lindbergh shadowing.

xxxxx

Sam and Dean were on the road the next morning. 3 in the morning that had passed out and Dean was nodding off at the wheel.

They were exhausted. But they had to find that kid.

A/N: Whatd ya think? Comment, subscribe -oh wait, different site *shuffles flashcards* review and follow.

The chapters will come less regularly since Im starting my Harriet Potter series. You know how that goes. 14 weeks of school left though, so just wait it out my peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My apologies for the non-canonical chapter previously and the long wait! Middle school and my brand new Harriet Potter fic are jacking up my brain! I was upset, tired and stressed when I wrote Chapter Six. I broke a writing rule: dont write a bad mood unless me, my once loyal subjects T_T ...**

James had fallen into a deep worried sleep. He felt endangered.

Little did he know he was. Meg was fast approaching, holding her goblet and a silver knife. She would cut his face and arms, hopefully producing enough blood to satisfy Azazeal.

xxxxx

Dean glanced out the window and then turned into the first warehouse he saw. Just as Joseph had recommended.

"Alright Sammy." Dean said, holstering the colt.

"For Mom and James." Sam responded, pulling out the balled up picture and the messily repaired comb.

They bravely entered the warehouse. The inside was dim and intimidating. Sam and Dean stood back to back. Suddenly, a shape of concentric circles ominously lit yellow.

"Oh, fr-" Sam didnt finish before he disappeared through the floor.

"Sa-" Dean dropped in after, landing on top of Sam.

In the middle of the room, a now trembling boy sat there. His eyes were highlighted with dark spots. His face had simply become an apithany of bruises and cuts. Brownish hair had grown long over a red, thorn shaped scar. (**A/N :Partial Harry Potter reference, BOOYAH! *poker face* Forgive me, masters T_T ...) **

"Are you James? "Dean said, rising from the ground. The boy nodded, absently licking blood off his upper lip.

"Where is she? "Sam asked as Dean fumbled with the knot of the rope holding James to the chair.

"Meg? "James said blankly. Dean was ready to slap the kid in the face. He was a bit dense.

"Yes." Sam said, sensing his brothers rage about to boil over.

"I dunno." James responded stupidly. Either he was possessed or this was just going to be a long rescue mission.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, out of my creepy emo funk *head revolves* But my soul is still being tortured, BABY! *head revolves again* Sorry. Stupid ghost of emo Justin Bieber possessing me...Anyway, in response to a review by the excellent CelestialSonata7 (is that right?), the other three will be going this mission. A lot less depressed by the way.

And yes. James is possessed by the YED. BABY! *hits self* Silence!

Sam snapped his fingers in front of James again, who only responded with a growl. "Hes possessed. Dean? "

"Get. Off. Me. Now." Dean said tightly from the middle of the room. On top of him were the other boys. One was now wearing a black helmet, the one names Carlos.

"James! "All three of them bum rushed the chair and hugged him, nearly knocking it over. James looked up at them with blank hazel eyes.

"Who are they? "James asked.

"Hes possessed. "Dean said straight out. Carlos yelled and the three of them jumped away.

"Dean! "Sam snarled.

Dean shrugged. "They need to know."

Sam, now livid, looked at them. "Howd you even FIND this place?"

"We were walking through the woods nearby -"Logan said.

"We saw a weird light, Logan too." Carlos added.

"And we came here." Kendall finished.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh..fine. You guys better not interfere. Your friend is possessed by a demon. A very weak one, but still a demon."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open with a large high heeled boot. Meg had now deserted the innocent look -her short blond wisps were now stiff looking black curls. She was now dressed in all leather and high heeled boots.

"Holy -" Dean barely had time to finish before he was blasted against the wall. She ran to him and slashed his face with his knife.

"Augh! "Dean clutched the spot where blood was now gushing out of his face. Meg pushed away his hand and began to collect blood.

This would be the eve of Azazal.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys! I was having problems. My Kindles charger was stolen from me recently, so in the blur of getting my temporary charger to work right, I havent be able to write my stories. Forgive me?

James flopped to the floor. Sam had freed him from the chair he had been tried to for days but now he was thrashing slightly face down, as if throwing a silent tantrum.

"Now what do we do? Sam? "Dean asked, sitting James up then yelling. Sam was wrestling off Azazel. Azazel yelled something Dean couldnt underztand and with a flash,Sam slumped to the ground. He appeared to be lifeless against the wall, his body slack. The three boys stood terrified in the background.

"W-w-what is THAT? "Kendall yelped. Azazal was now in the room, holding his hand against Sams chest. He, if not gently, slowly closed Sams eyelids.

"Whatd you do to my brother? "Dean snarled, ignoring Kendall.

"Simply put him to sleep and muted his voice. He was ever so annoying while he fought." Azazal said lazily, letting Sams rigid shape fall.

"You son of a -" Dean yelled and lunged at Azazel, holding the Colt. Azazal jumped out of the way and Sam hit the floor next to Dean, still frozen.

"Hang on, Sammy. Ill get you ARGH! "Azazel had hauled Sams head up by the hair on his head.

"Little Sammy wont be coming out soon." he said, smiling charismatically. And with that kicked Dean into a nearby wall. His nose crunched and his thumb twisted into its socket painfully.

"Oh no, Im afraid youll have to go on without the help of precious baby brother." Azazel said, leaning Sams shape elsewhere.

Dean tasted blood on his lips from his nose. Then he saw something behind Azazel. Kendall was crawling silently toward the Colt that Dean had dropped. Dean forced himself to look up at Azazel so he wouldnt look back.

Then the doors banged open. Meg slid in. "THE BOY! " she hollered. Azazel whirled around.

BAM! Kendall stood in the same spot, shaking and holding the Colt dangerously toward Meg. Azazel was slumped on the ground, never to wreak terror again. Meg sprinted away, leaving them alone with Azazel and Sams bodies and the now unconscious James.

"Mmm.." Sam stirred. He looked pale and dark eyed as he sat up. James was also propping himself up, his face bruised and battered.

"We misssed you, Bandana Guy." Kendall said, smiling through his dirt rubbed face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys may hate me for this, but I feel this is a good place to tie everything up. I know, it should have four more chapters, but just to make it up, thisll be long.

I warn you now, if you analyze it a bit, theres James/Kendall but on a comforting buddy level.

James laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt better then he had two weeks earlier, his cold no longer existent.

He was actually very grateful, considering hed spent last week in the hospital. Carlos and Logan had visited as much they could along with Gustavo and Kelly.

Kendall hadnt come yet. He just bristled into the room after practices and didnt look or talk to James.

The door opened. Kendall came in. His face was as pale as it had been since James was in the hospital, but he was carrying a bag stained with grease. James then realized -he had brought corn dogs.-

"Hi. Talked to Sam and Dean? "James asked. Kendall glared at him.

"Dont even mention that. Do you realize what we went through because you uncle is a hunter or what Dean called them? "Kendall suddenly burst.

"Kendall. You saved me." James said quietly, removing his bandana. Kendall looked at James for a moment, his eyes red rimmed.

"Thank you." He finally said. "I have to go settle something."

xxxxxx

Dean sat impatiently inside the Impala, his mouth full of marschino cherries and crust.

"Is e omin or ot? "Dean said, sticking another spoon of pie in his mouth.

"Dont worry, I see him." Sam said, seeing Kendall come up.

"Hey, kid." Dean gulped. "You do good work. You would make a good hunter."

"I cant. Not after what happened to James. "Kendall said quietly, hovering outside the Impala. "I care about the guys and I dont wanna put them in danger."

As Kendall walked away, something else dawned on him.

"But Ill keep you posted. "

A/N: Hopefully, that makes up for it not being a 22 chapter epic. Its been great, you guys! BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! (He-man)


End file.
